Hyperbizarre Neptunia: Take a Stand!
by Mr. Card Games
Summary: The world of Gamindustir has witnessed a lot of things, but something will arise that will shake this world up even further. How will these Stand Users change the destiny of Gamindustri? Who will use their Stand for Good? Or for their own Gain? Never the less, it's time to Take a Stand!
1. Our Protagonist, Patrick!

Gamindustri, a land that is ruled by 4 goddesses in 4 different nations. You know what? You probably know about this stuff, since this is like in every HDN fanfic. So let us skip this intro crap.

*Fast forward effect*

Now to current day Gamindustri, everything is calm for now. But soon a series of events that will play out that will change this world course. And the key players here are known as "Stand Users". "Stands" are one's manifestation of their fighting spirit. Most Stands are humanoid-looking, but some are objects. More importantly, some of these Stands have been popping up around Gamindustri! For now, we follow our protagonist for this story: Patrick Naginata!

*Downtown Planeptune*

Patrick Naginata, a young 18-year old man with pink hair, and clear skin. Patrick strolls through the city of Planeptune. Having no goal as to what to do in the city of purple. His get up for the day was his normal clothes. a simple dark blue shirt and his dark green baggy pants. Last was his favorite type of socks (black) and pink shoes.

His day seemed pretty empty, no Guild request was up for grabs. At least for solo missions, Patrick avoids group quests for reasons. But those reasons weren't important right now, as Patrick was just trying to find something to do.

Patrick: _Damn me! Why can't Owen or Greg show up today? What 's so important?_

While Patrick was ranting to himself, he didn't notice he bumped into someone until he landed on his behind.

?: Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!

Patrick: Nah it's fine-

Patrick looks up to only realizes that he just bumped into Nepgear. He quickly gets up and bows.

Patrick: Lady Nepgear?! I'm sorry I had bumped into you!

Nepgear: Oh goodness, It's fine.

Patrick stops bowing and takes a sigh of relief.

Patrick: Good, last thing I needed was Purple Heart hunting me down.

Nepgear: *Giggles* oh goodness, she wouldn't do that. *Gets up* Well, I got to do my shopping now. *walks off*

Patrick looks on, he then realizes he forgot to tell Nepgear his name. But she was already gone off, he decides to go kill time at the Mall.

*Planeptune Mall*

The pink-haired teen wanders into the Planeptune Mall. Once again not having a goal to accomplish, he was just kinda there to hang. While wandering, he saw a familiar face, well more like a familiar helmet. It was his old friend Marcus, they used to hang out in Middle School. But then Marcus moved away before High School to go to a special school for Aeronautic Engineering in Lastation. Patrick didn't expect him to be back so soon. He walks up to his old pal.

Marcus was about the same age as Patrick. Wearing a beige vest, white shirt, along with blue jeans that were dirty from work. Perhaps the biggest thing that stands out about Marcus was his pilot helmet. Patrick never seemed to figure out was Marcus was so attached to this thing. He had a feeling there was a story behind it, yet Marcus would never tell him.

Patrick: *jokingly* I can't believe you drop out of that school that fast.

Marcus turns around to see Patrick, he gets up and shakes his friend's hand.

Marcus *jokingly*: Well at least I did something with my life.

Patrick: *laughs* Ah man, that's low.

Patrick and Marcus got to talking, turns out he got his Engineering degree early. And he's been going all round to the different nations to do work. He was paid very well, which did make up for the constant travel. This was a big contrast to Patrick's life, which was more simple and relaxes staying in Planeptune.

*25 Minutes later*

Marcus: And remember that time Owen forgot his keys and was locked out?

Patrick: How could I forget! And the best part was when he remembered he left the keys in his pocket.

They both laugh. It appears that the two had made up for the lost time.

Marcus: Well this had been a blast going down memory lane. But I got to get going, I have a client in a half-hour.

Patrick: Welp, don't blow yourself up, pal.

Marcus walked into the parking lot while Patrick walked down the sideway. Patrick's day seems to be looking up until something caught his eye. Some-man dressed in black seem to grab someone off the street and throw the person into an ally. Now, while Patrick didn't see the poor victim all too well, but a familiar a pink stocking gave it away. One thought shot across Patrick's mind: _well sh*t_

*A few minutes ago*

Nepgear was happily skipping down the sidewalk from the Planeptune Mall. She finally got the parts she needed from the robotic shop. And they were on sale too, making it so she had to spend fewer credits. Nepgear was ecstatic and nothing could ruin her day. That was until someone grabbed her and threw her into the nearby ally. The bag she had when flying into a wall.

The force behind this surprise ambush was a stereotypical mugger-type. Bald-headed, black clothes, and a smirk with a hint of malice.

Nepgear *Scared*: Um, excuse me Mr could you-

The mugger stomps his foot down, shutting up Nepgear.

Mugger: Isn't it Nepgear, I thought the sister of the CPU would be stronger, no?

The mugger inches closer to Nepgear.

Nepgear: W-What do you want from me?

Mugger: Well, your bag here has nothing of use to me. But you, on the other hand. *gets closer*

?: I would back away from her if you care about your life.

The mugger turns around to see Patrick standing behind him.

Mugger: Who do you think you are?

Patrick: Someone who isn't you, cornering a defenseless goddess like that.

Mugger: Shouldn't goddesses be strong and not defenseless?

Patrick: Oh? Now you're trying to justify your actions?

Mugger gets frustrated with Patrick intervention, he then rushes at Patrick. Only for a purple arm to sock the mugger in the face. The mugger flys back but is still standing, seeming confused.

Mugger: What the? What hit me?

Nepgear was confused too, but not for the same reason. She was able to see the arm that punched the mugger, but he couldn't?

Patrick: You know, it is a _shame_ you won't see this coming.

Mugger: See what-?

On cue, Patrick's ghost arm returned with the rest of the body. Seemingly a humanoid stand with no legs, its body and arms are black with some light dark purple armor on his arms. The Stand has a purple cape with a purple hood over its head. Its eyes were yellow with an azure blue crescent moon over its right eye. It flew towards the Mugger, unleashing a rush of punches at the Mugger. Saying it took the wind out of him was an understatement.

The Mugger was launched into a group of trash cans. Nepgear was surprised yet befuddled about what just happened. The ghost seems to retract into Patrick, who walks over to Nepgear. Unfortunately, the pink-haired boy seemed to trip over the bag that Nepgear had dropped. He was able to catch himself before falling on Nepgear. But now he was in a... compromising position with Nepgear. He didn't touch her parts, but it didn't look good. But at least it couldn't get worse-

?: What do you think you're doing to my sister!

Patrick turns around and looks up to see not other than Purple Heart herself, flying a hovering around the entrance of the alleyway. Patrick always wanted to meet the Planeptune CPU, just not like this. One thought shot through Patrick's head.

_"Aw sh*t"_

_**To be Continued**_


	2. Owen, Greg, and Meteora

*Planeptune Basilicom*

It was about the afternoon in Planeptune IF had finished her work and so did Compa. They were heading to the Basilicom to chat with the Nep sisters. But it seemed today would be anything but normal. As they walk into the basilicom, they find two 18-year old boys standing in the basilicom.

One seemed in the middle of some rant/venting to the other. Said other boy seemed like he wished he was anywhere or dead. His facial expression made it hard to tell the difference. That boy was wearing a white shirt, black pants, and white shoes. Not to mention a shiny pair of silver headphones around his neck. Overall he looks quite tired and never could catch a moment of sleep.

The other boy was wearing an orange puffy vest, navy shirt, beige cargo shorts, orange shoes. His ruffed brown hair could signify he hasn't a moment to breath for a while. The two girls decide to approach the odd pair.

IF: Excuse us, but do you two have business here?

Stressed Dude: *Stops his rant to turn to IF and Compa.* Yeah, um, could you tell us If our friend is here? We got a text from him but he isn't responding now.

Compa: Sure, but who is your friend?

Stressed Dude: His name is Patrick, *stops and starts to snaps his fingers, in vain to remember something.* Nagei? Negai? His last name started with N.

Tired Guy: You mean Naginata?

Stressed Dude: Yeah, Naginata! Patrick Naginata! He was dragged here by the CPU!

That last statement left IF and Compa even more lost in this hazy situation. They both knew Neptune wasn't always on the straight and narrow, but kidnapping a random citizen? That sounded a little far out. Never the less, they really had nothing to lose by checking on this.

IF: Ok, we'll help you. But could we at least get your names first?

Stressed Dude: Oh yeah, the name's Owen Delson.

Tired Guy: Greg Delson, we're twins.

IF nods and with Compa leads them into the elevator and goes up to Neptune's floor. Seemingly expecting everything to be normal, and the brothers to be crazy. But at last, Neptune would prove them wrong. Entering the 'playroom' of the basilicom, they found Neptune in some sort of mock interrogation. Having a guy tied down to an office chair (one of those spinny ones) with a video game controller. While poor old Nepgear was seemingly trying to convince her sister to stop. Needless to say, IF and Compa were floored.

IF: Nep! What the hell do you think you're doing?

Neptune: *Turns around* Oh hey Iffy, Compa nice to see ya!

IF: Don't "hey Iffy" me! Why do you have this random dude tied up?!

Neptune: *Holds her hand out* Hold up your horses Iffy, this "random dude" almost de-flowered Nep Jr!

Nepgear: That's not even close to the truth Neptune! He saved me from a Mugger!

Neptune: *Hugs Nepgear* Ah, my poor baby sis! She's so traumatized from this she's trying to protect her attacker!

IF and Compa were at a lost for words. They both knew Neptune was an overprotective sister at times, but this!? This was too far. The Planeptune CPU then glares at Patrick. Who was sitting there, the blank stare on his face, wanting to go home.

Patrick: Jeez, Lady Neptune I understand you're ticked and want to kill me. But could you chill out for a minute and listen? Even Lady Nepgear is telling you otherwise. *Notices Owen and Greg* Owen! Greg!

Greg & Owen: Patrick!

The brothers nearly bolt towards Patrick but are stopped by Neptune.

Neptune: Woah, Woah, Woah. Hold on there you two, do you know this punk?

Owen: Yes I do, and he's no punk. But he isn't upstanding citizen either.

Greg: *Facepalms* Owen, you're not helping. At. All.

Owen: Oh well Greg, I don't see your half-asleep self doing much.

It seems like they were going to break out in an argument. But Neptune shuffles them back when she took out her katana.

Compa: Woah, Nep-Nep what are you doing?!

Neptune: Now, listen everyone! This punk looks like a normal generic punk. But he has a secret, he has a demon in him!

IF: A demon? (Sounding flabbergasted)

Neptune: Yes, and I'm not making this up! Nepgear is the one who saw it!

Nepgear: I did, but Neptune that doesn't explain the need for the katana.

Neptune: Well Nepgear, I'll show you why! *Neptune turns dramatically around, hoisting the katana over her head* If my Nep-Theory is right, Patrick's demon buddy with pop up and save him. Tally-ho!

Before anyone could stop Neptune from following through with this insane plan. Neptune throws the katana at Patrick's head. The blade was a few feet from Patrick's head when the ghost arms from earlier appear. The arms seemingly goes to grab the katana, but instead, it touches the sides. The blade continued to go through Patrick.

Now, when I say go through I don't mean the sword speared the pink-haired boy. Neptune's blade when through the boy as if he didn't exist. Everyone was shocked, either at the CPU nearly murdering her own citizen or the sword going through Patrick like a ghost. But before someone could say a word, someone clearing their throat broke the silence. It was none other than book fairy and oracle of Planeptune, Histoire. To say she was unimpressed about this was an understatement.

Histoire: Neptune, may I have a word with you in your office?

Neptune knew what was coming and just shuffles into the office. He surprising didn't hear any telling from there, but then again it would be a fair guess that Neptune was getting a verbal tongue lashing. In the meantime, Nepgear was now untying Patrick.

Nepgear: I'm so sorry that Neptune did that. I don't know what came over her.

Patrick: No worries, there wasn't any damage from this. I imagine she isn't always like this?

IF: Nope, she's usually way more chill. The name's IF, I'm one of Neptune's friends.

Patrick: *Gets up from chair* I would think she isn't a psycho.

After Patrick said that, everyone introduces themselves. The elephant in the room was addressed.

IF: So, what was that "demon" thing Nep was talking about.

Patrick: First off, that isn't a demon or a ghost. Its called a Stand, a manifestation of someone soul that presents itself as a figure. But I've heard others can manifest as objects and such. Oh, and almost forgot my stand has a name, NeverWake.

NeverWaker appears, everyone saw it.

Compa: I do see what Nep-Nep is talking about when it comes to its looks.

Patrick: *Raises an eyebrow* You know, it's funny you say that. Non-Stand users can't see stands, and from earlier, I'm adding CPU and CPU Candidates to that list.

IF: Yeah, why can we see said stands?

Nepgear: Um, I just taking a guess here, but could it have to do with shares?

IF: *Rubs her chin* It could since we are close to the sharicite. *Turns to Owen and Greg* I'm guessing your both stand users too?

Owen: Yep, I and Greg are both stand users. That's how we and Patrick met, It is said that stand user attract other stand users.

Compa: Could we see your stands?

Owen: Sure, *A black aura surrounds him* Meteora!

Owen's stand appears, a humanoid figure dressed in a pitch black bodysuit. Covering even its fingers and toes, except for its head. Which is covered by a helmet with seemed to have a gas mask built into it?

IF: Okay, that looks cool and all. But what does it do?

Owen: This.

On cue, Meteora reaches out and touches Patrick's head. A projector lens pops out of Patrick's foreheads, it turns on and plays out the event from earlier that day. Once it finishes, Owen stands proudly.

Owen: Yep, that's my stand's ability, memory projection! I know it isn't as cool as NeverWake's ability, but it is useful.

IF: That's pretty interesting. *Turns to Greg* How about you?

Greg just returns a blank stare, but Owen and Patrick were shaking their heads.

Owen: No, he's fine.

Patrick: His stand isn't too special, trust me.

Before anyone could question the stand users further, the office door open again. Histoire exits along with Neptune with her non-existent tail between her legs. Histoire floated right to Patrick.

Histoire: Hello, I'm Histoire the Planeptune Oracle. I believe your name was Patrick? *Patrick nods* I'd like to apologize for the actions of Lady Neptune, she was under the assumption that you were trying to assault Nepgear. However, it seems from the security footage that was wrong. I'd like to thank you for protecting Nepgear.

Patrick: It's not a big problem If she was my little sister I would probably have done the same thing.

Histoire nods and then looks at Neptune.

Neptune: *Sheepishly* Hey there buddy pal, I know we have gotten off on the wrong foot. Can't we just pretend this never happened?

Patrick just looks at Neptune for around a minute before shrugging.

Patrick: Eh, I don't care, sure thing Lady Neptune.

Neptune: Just called me Neptune.

Histoire seemed content with Neptune's apologie and floats off.

Neptune: Well let's get going everyone!

IF: *Confused* Get going where?

Neptune: During me and Histy's talk, she said I should "learn from the other CPUs." So I'm decided we should visit Lonely Heart!

Patrick: Lonely Heart?

Nepgear: Neptune means Black Heart.

Owen: Why is she lonely?

Neptune: Because she has no friends, duh!

Owen: Are you sure? Because someone like Lady Noire would have a lot of friends, not to mention suitors.

Neptune: *Completely ignoring Owen's comment* So, what do you say Pat? You and your friends want to join us?

Patrick: I dunno, *turns to Owen and Greg* how about you guys.

Owen just shrugs while Greg just stood there with a neutral expression.

Patrick: *turns back to Neptune* Sure, why not.

Neptune Ok then! Let's go!

_To Be Continued_

Stand Stats:

NeverWake

Power: B

Speed: C

Range: E

Durability: C

Precision: C

Potential: C

Meteora

Power: D

Speed: D

Range: E

Durability: D

Precision: B

Potential: C


End file.
